1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wristwatch devices, and more specifically, to a bezel that rotates in conjunction with the moving hands of a wristwatch. The bezel is preferably connected by a plurality of arms to the second hand gear of the wristwatch for providing means for the bezel to rotate. In an alternate configuration of the present invention, the bezel is connected to an independent gear for providing independent means for the bezel to rotate. In yet another preferred element of the present invention, the wristwatch includes a button to enable and disable the bezel rotational movement. The rotating bezel provides new styling in fashion and design whereas gems, insignia, or other items affixed to the bezel are used to attract attention. When light hits the surface of the bezel and affixed items such as gems, the rotational motion provides means to enhance the shine and gleam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other timepieces having rotary members. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,271,945, 3,431,722, 3,757,513, 4,067,186, 4,253,177, 4,975,893, 5,122,997, 5,237,546, 5,321,670, 5,541,895, U.S. Publication Nos. 2001/0040840 A1 and 2003/0123332, and U.K. Patent No. 1,537,636. While these wristwatch rotatable bezels may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be suitable for the purpose of the present invention, as hereinafter described.